Sleepless Nights
by Lady Beaumont
Summary: A series of night time moments experienced by Cora.
1. Bravery - Part 1

"Mama?"

Cora squinted at the silhouette of the small girl peering cautiously into the darkness from the door.

"Sybil? Why aren't you in bed?" The girls had long been put to bed. Cora herself had been in bed a good hour already but had yet to fall to sleep, her mind whirling. Sybil lingered by the door nervously pulling at her night gown. Three whispered words explained exactly why she was still awake.

"I miss Papa."

Cora sighed knowing how Sybil was feeling. Lifting the corner on the duvet she beckoned her over.

"Come here." Wasting no time the little girl padded bare foot across the room and jumped into bed next to her mother. Enveloped in her mother's embrace Sybil started to cry.

"Oh Sweetheart." Cora tried her best to soothe her daughter, stroking her hair like she used to when she was a baby. "How about in the morning we write him a letter hmm?" Sybil seemed to settle a little. "You can fill him in everything that's been going on here. I'm sure he's missing you just as much. Does that sound like a good idea?" Sybil sniffed and nodded as Cora wiped at her tears. "He'll come back as soon as he can darling. In the meantime we just have to brave." No longer blinded by tears and with her eyes accustomed to the dark, Sybil noticed she wasn't the only one in the bed with a puffy, tearstained face. She frowned.

"Mama have you been crying too?" Cora had hoped she wouldn't notice but Sybil had always been the most caring and observant of others feelings out of her three daughters. She gave her a wobbly smile in reply.

"We all miss him." Sybil curled up closer to her mother giving her a tighter squeeze. The two lay in silence as Cora started to drift off to sleep assuming Sybil was too. Something else, however, played on the youngest Crawley's mind. Its whispered admittance woke Cora once more.

"Mary says he's going to die."

"When did she say this? Mary is intolerable. Pay no attention to her." Cora made a mental note to have some choice words with Mary in morning.

"This morning." It explained why Sybil had looked so glum all day.

"Don't listen to her. Mary's full of nonsense." Cora stroked her hair again. The poor girl had obviously spent the whole day worrying. "Just try and get some sleep and you'll feel better in the morning." It didn't placate her though. Sybil found herself unable to switch off and the tears began to leak once more.

"But what if he does?"

Cora leant back slightly so she was able to look her daughter in the eye.

"Sybil, before your papa left I made him promise me he'd be careful and that he'd come back. Now that's not a promise anyone can make, but he told me he would do his best and come back to us as soon as he could. He is going to come back, I'm sure of it." Sybil sniffled. "Besides he has to come back so I can tell him off for what _his_ dog has done to my hat!" Sybil giggled at the memory from the week before. Carson and Cora chasing after Hathor, who had grabbed Cora's hat, she'd left beside her on the settee as she read in the Library and bounded off across the lawns with it. "Try not to worry, darling. It won't help anything. I promise it will all feel better in the morning." Sybil huffed knowing her mother would be right but it didn't help how she felt right at that moment.

"But I can't sleep."

Much to Sybil's confusion Cora climbed out of bed and went next door into Robert's dressing room. Fumbling back though the dark Sybil noticed she had something in her hand, a bottle of cologne. Climbing back on to the bed Cora dabbed some on Sybil's pillow, placed the bottle on the bedside table and shuffled down back under the covers. The two took in a deep breath.

"Smells like Papa," Sybil sighed contented.

"It helps me sleep. Goodnight sweetheart." She kissed her daughter on the forehead and they both fell into peaceful slumbers.

...

The next morning Cora was awoken by the light streaming in through the curtains the maid was opening.

"Lady Sybil! There you are. Nanny has been looking everywhere for you!"

The little girl looked over at her mother. She seemed much happier than the little ball of worry that had climbed into bed the previous night.

"Go on, go and tell her where you are and once everyone's dressed I'll help you write Papa a letter."

Sybil grinned and bounded out of bed off towards the nursery.

"Oh and Sybil," Cora called after her.

"Yes Mama?"

"Tell Mary to come and find me. I want a word with her." She smiled and raced off once more.


	2. Bravery - Part 2

A/N: Admittedly this was supposed to be a one shot but I forgot to click complete because I was posting it from my phone and then people started following it and I felt bad so here's a bit more.

* * *

It was in one of the guest bedrooms that Cora found Mary, curled up reading.

"Mary Crawley, I hope you're not hiding from me." Mary impishly looked up from her book and lied to her mother.

"No Mama, why would I be?"

Cora raised her eyebrows disbelievingly at her daughter. "Sybil told you to come and find me half an hour ago."

"I was looking and I couldn't find you."

"Right, so you thought I'd be in here?" Mary looked down knowing she'd been caught out. Cora couldn't help but chuckle to herself. "I just want to have a little chat. You needn't look so worried." She crossed the room and sat down on the bed beside her.

Mary pouted, placing the book down beside herself. "Sybil said I was in trouble." Cora let out a sigh. Mary and Edith had always been at each other ever since they were little girls and now it seemed Sybil was too learning fast how to stir up trouble.

"Did she now? When are you girls going to learn to just get along and stop winding each other up?"

The hopeful look on Mary's face only caused Cora to laugh.

"So I'm not in trouble?"

She shook her head. "No. I just want a chat." Relief flooded young girl's face. "I had Sybil in bed with me last night. She couldn't sleep, seems someone told her her Papa was going to die." A sheepish look crossed Mary's face once more. "You wouldn't know anything about that would you?"

A rush of words sprung from her mouth as she tried to defend herself. "Edith was annoying me. She said she was going to tell Papa that it was me who broke his paperweight when he came back. I didn't know Sybil was there."

Cora wasn't surprised by the defensive response. She hated being in the wrong, much like her father. Attempting to shift the blame onto Edith was often her way out of things.

"Mary she's five. You need to be careful what you say around her. She's hangs on everything you and Edith say. You really upset her." This time Mary knew she really was in the wrong. The disappointment in her mother's voice hurt her more than being told off.

"I didn't mean to," she murmured, bringing her knees up to her chest and mumbling into her skirt.

"But why would you even say that?"

"Because," her face crumpled and she looked away clenching her hands into fists. "... Because he might." Angry tears started form in her eyes, spilling into angry streams down her face.

It broke Cora's heart seeing her daughter so upset."Oh darling." She pulled her eldest to her, wrapping her in a tight hug. "He's going to be okay." Mary pushed away from her, red faced, jaw clenched. Months of contained anger bubbled to the surface; worry that had built into resentment and anger at the situation. With nowhere else for it to go it rushed out directed at her mother.

"How can you say that Mama? We don't know! He might not."

Cora didn't scold her for her outburst. Instead she brushed her hair back behind her ear and gave her a moment to calm down. "You're right. He might not but we can't think like that. We have to be positive." Mary seemed to deflate and slumped back against her mother. Her face turned into the folds of her dress. Her voice was much quieter than the angry outburst of a few moments ago.

"I don't want him to die." She hiccupped, her breathing still fast and hitched.

"He's trying his best not to." Cora rubbed her daughter's back. "Worrying and being upset isn't going to keep him any safer, it just makes you sad and he wouldn't want us all to be sad. We have to be brave." Mary looked thoroughly dejected.

"I don't think I can."

Cora pulled back from her daughter, holding her by her arms, to look her in the eye. "Mary Josephine Crawley, of course you can, you're my big brave girl." She gave her the raised eyebrow look that only a mother could give when they know they're right. "How long have you been worried about Papa?"

"Since he left."

"Exactly." She rubbed her knee, "and you've been carrying round that worry all this time without letting on. I think that's incredibly brave."

Mary frowned, her voice returning to its usual self-assured tone. "Crying's not brave."

"Sometimes crying is bravest of all."

"To you perhaps, you're American, I am English. Crying is not brave."

Cora rolled her eyes, "You know maybe this break from your father will do you some good. Stop you picking on your poor _'American'_ mother." Mary smirked and lent her head once more against her mother. Cora wrapped her arm round her shoulders, rubbing her daughter's arm. "Tell me, do you think your Papa is brave?"

"Of course." Mary's reply was not a surprise to Cora. She knew she looked up onto her father, very much the daddy's girl.

"Well he cries."

Mary was incredulous. "Papa does not cry." The idea of her papa crying was not something Mary ever imagined to happen. She had never seen it happen. She saw her father as the strong English man, the head of the household. Men did not cry; her papa did not cry.

"He does sometimes, when he's sad or worried or scared."

"Really?" She'd never thought of her father being that scared or worried about anything.

"Really. Admitting you're scared takes a lot of courage."

"Mama? I'm scared."

"I know sweetheart, we all are." Cora's head dropped to the side, resting on the top of her daughter's while the two sat in contemplative silence before turning and placing a kiss on her hair. "But we're going to brave aren't we?" She pulled away from her and brightened her tone in manner that told Mary there would be no arguments; it was time to put on a brave face and get on with the day.

"Yes." Mary wiped at her eyes with her hands before Cora produced a handkerchief as if from nowhere and handed it over to her.

"And if you're ever feeling sad or worried you'll come and tell me won't you? You won't keep it bottled up?"

Mary nodded.

"And you'll be more careful in future about what you say around Sybil and Edith."

"Yes Mama," Mary drawled exasperatedly. Cora rolled her eyes in response.

"Good." She patted her daughter on the knee before standing up and holding out a hand for her to follow. "Now why don't we go and see if we can find the others and some biscuits?"

The oldest Crawley girl's face lit up. Biscuits for breakfast, who'd have thought it? As the two walked down the corridor, Mary discreetly slipped her hand into her mothers.

"So, this broken paperweight..."


	3. Old - Part 1

A/N: I think this fic is now turning into a series of night based stories around Cora. They wouldn't be in chronological order so they'll jump around quite a lot but I'll try to put the date at the start of each one. Thank you everyone who's read and reviewed so far.

* * *

April 1912

Cora had rolled her eyes, internally of course, it wasn't worth the grief of getting caught, at the sight of Violet walking round the house shielding her eyes from the new electric lights. Why they had so many objections to change always seemed foreign to her, especially when the change did nothing but benefit them. The new lights were much less hassle and so much brighter than the oil lamps. Cora actually looked forward to having them in winter when the cold, dark evenings often dampened her spirits. There was one light, however, that she felt much the same as Violet about.

* * *

She felt herself flush slightly as she caught Robert's eye across the drawing room. It hadn't been hard, he'd been staring intensely at her despite being in the middle of a conversation with Cousin Matthew. She had to look away. She felt his eyes on her, undressing her. Every now and then it would surprise her how just a look from Robert could still make her stomach flutter like it did when they were courting, even after all these years.

That evening in bed they'd managed barely a minute of small talk before Robert had pulled her on top of him, kissing her feverishly. As his kisses ventured down her neck and she felt his fingers toying with the bottom of her nightdress she reached over and switch off the light.

"Leave it on," he mumbled into her neck, hands still groping about with the hem of her nightdress. She turned her head to kiss him, returning to how they were before she'd switched the light off, but he pulled back. "Cora, I said leave it on."

"I don't want to." She tried to sound as blasé as possible, trying once more to kiss him and take his mind off the lamp. She was not successful.

"Why not?" As soon as he asked he felt her prickle in his arms.

"I just don't want to, okay?" It wasn't okay though. He continued to question her.

"But why Cora?" She groaned. They never had this issue with the old oil lamps. Once they were out they were out. Relighting them took an effort neither them could be bothered with but these new lights simply required the flick of a switch. One flick and the room would be bathed in light once again.

"It's giving me a headache."

"And I suppose it was giving you a headache last night and a few nights before that as well?"

"Robert just drop it." Her voice was low and warning. She snuggled her face back into the crock of his neck once again trying to bring his concentration back to where it had been before the light. He didn't kiss her though. He simply ran his hands over her back, clearly in deep contemplation.

"Whatever happened to the woman who straddled me naked as the day she was born in the library in the middle of the day?" She froze. His comment cut straight to the core of her anxieties and woe and she felt herself putting up more defences.

She snapped, "That was years ago. She got old."

He stayed quiet, feeling them dancing on the edge of an argument. He'd learnt from their first year of marriage though that problems shouldn't just be ignored. Talking things through was vital to their happiness. He tried to keep his tone soft and light, letting her know he just wanted to understand.

"So did he. But it doesn't mean he still wouldn't like it to happen again."

Cora scoffed at the suggestion. "Never going to happen."

"Why not?" As much as he'd been trying to avoid an argument tensions continued to rise, along with their voices.

"Things change Robert. I'm not how I was. I got old."

"Cora, 44 is not old! Besides, I'm older than you." They felt themselves both getting wound up by the other.

"Exactly! You should know better."

"Should I? Because you used to be so adventurous. Now you won't even leave the light on. Cora I don't understand."

All Robert wanted was to understand what Cora was feeling. Why she shied away from him. What he could do to help but in the heat of the moment things were being said before they were thought about carefully. Considering peoples feeling while constructing sentences had never been one of Robert's strong points. He could say something with all the well-meaning in the world but as soon as it left his lips his choice of words would leave a path of destruction. Clearly once again he'd failed to think fully full before speaking and now Cora was obviously riled by what he'd said.

"Well I'm not that young "_adventurous_" person anymore. Sorry to be such a disappointment."

She climbed off him and lay with her back to him, willing herself not to cry.

"Cora," she felt him move closer behind her, tentatively reaching out to caress her arm, "that's not what I meant. I didn't mean to turn this into an argument. You could never disappoint me."

She turned around and buried her face into his neck as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight. "I didn't want to argue. I just wanted to see you," He felt his shoulder getting wet. "Cora please, darling, don't cry."

She replied to him with a muffled I'm not. She clearly was but he wasn't going to push it. It would only start an argument again. Robert was known for his hot-headedness and temper but given the right circumstances Cora could give just as much as him. The fear of being a disappointment had always been Cora's sorest point. Starting with the need to a good enough wife for an Englishman despite being American, there had then been the trouble they'd had getting pregnant in the first place and then the fact it had been all girls. She'd always said she'd make no apologies for her girls. She and Robert both loved them dearly and would never want to be without them but deep down, under all the American confidence lay a feeling in Cora of what if? Robert always felt the year it foolishly took him to realise and admit he loved her had played a huge role in this insecurity and as a result often left him feeling guilty when it bubbled to the surface.

Neither of them said anything. Years of marriage had taught him that sometimes it was better just not to say anything, to let her come to him and tell him rather than say something and put his foot further in it. He simply held her until she was ready.

"I'm not that young girl anymore." Again he said nothing, just waited, leaving a silence for her to fill. "Everything's a bit … softer"

"I like softer."

"Rounder."

"I'm quite fond of rounder too." He felt her sigh.

"Saggier."

"I also like saggier."

"Robert, please, just stop talking."

Robert had had no idea Cora had been feeling so down about herself and her age. How she could be so worried and upset about herself seemed incomprehensible to him. He'd never really thought about them getting old. He was aware of course of not being as young as he was once was, hair greying, waistline filling, but he'd never really thought of them as old. Especially not Cora. Cora to him never changed. She remained perfect. If anything she just became more graceful than old.

"Cora, neither of us are getting any younger. We're both going to get older, change, but remember this, I always have and always will think you are the most beautiful woman in the whole world."

He did. Robert may have been slow on the uptake with the love part of their relationship but he'd always thought she was beautiful.

"You are stunning. A goddess. If this were ancient Egypt you'd be a goddess and everyone would worship you."

"And you'd name your dog after me."

"Yes but you'd be a lovely bitch."

"ROBERT!" She punched him hard in the chest. He yelped in pain despite heartily laughing at the outraged look on her face. "What a horrid thing to say to your wife. I can't believe you just said that!" He continued to laugh at her. "Right that's it. You're in your dressing room tonight. I'm being serious Robert. You're awful." He stopped laughing a smiled at her.

"And you're beautiful."

She shook her head in disbelief as he leaned in for a kiss. "I mean it Cora. I don't know how I ever let you think you're not. Maybe we've over-Anglicised you, you've lost that American confidence. We'll get it back. I promise. I'm going to making it my goal to show you just how beautiful you are. "


	4. Old - Part 2

He didn't know what had woken him up but it was early. Looking over at his sleeping wife, the conversations of the previous night came flooding back to him. He'd had no idea Cora had been feeling how she did about herself. She lay on her side, back to him, hair splayed out across the pillow, her back exposed beneath the delicate straps of her nightdress. He reached out and stroked his fingers across the skin. He'd never really thought about the fact they were aging concerning her. It seemed to him that she'd always been so quick and easy to except change, especially compared to him, that she'd just embraced any signs of aging in her usual manner. He'd not particularly noticed any signs of change either, but now, as he lay there watching his fingers trace up and down the top of her spine he noticed how her skin no longer felt quite the same as it once had. It wasn't unpleasant or rough, just different.

Cora sighed in her sleep and he immediately withdrew his hand not wishing to wake her. He instead closed the distance between them, wrapping his arm round her waist and snuggling his face into the crook of her neck. Lying like this, listening to the dawn chorus of the bird and a soft occasional snore coming from Cora, reminded him of a time gone by. A time not long after he'd started sleeping in her bed; long mornings spent watching her sleep as he tried to decipher his feelings towards her. This time it was not his feelings that were the cause of his troubles, it was hers. Somehow he would build back her confidence, make her see how much he loved her, how much he still found her attractive but how he was not sure.

He'd never been good at grand gestures or romance. It just wasn't his way. Cora had teased him for being too English, lacking emotion and unable to pull off a grand gesture even if he tried. Maybe it was his fault then. It had happened before, back when they were newlyweds, not quite in the same way. The ways of Downton, the stiff upper lip and lack of emotion combined with his own foolishness has worn her down, deflated her and now it seemed it had happened again. Had he not told her enough how much he loved her? Maybe that was it. It wouldn't take a grand gesture after all, just an increased effort on his part.

As Cora turned in her sleep, the ray of early morning sunlight slipping through the gap I the curtains, warming her face, Robert made a pledge. Once a day he would tell her he loved her, tell her she was beautiful and if all went well bit by bit he would build her back up until eventually she would believe him.

She stirred again scratching at her nose, eyes still closed. He watched her, noting how peaceful she looked but also the fine lines around her eyes. He'd not really paid attention to them before. Not because he didn't look at her. He did that a lot, gazing over at her during dinner, locking eyes across the drawing room. It was almost as if the Cora he'd been looking at all these years was suddenly different. Not massively. These were small differences. Things he'd not noticed. To him Cora was Cora. The image he had of her in his head was always how he saw her, his Cora. These small signs of aging had seemed so insignificant he hadn't noticed. They weren't drastic, not like his own greying hair that was hard to ignore. It hurt him though to think how to him she was so lovely, so perfect and yet there she must have been scrutinising herself and all these little signs of change she would have seen as flaws.

Her nose wrinkled again. She almost looked cute if weren't for the fact that cute was never a word he associated with Cora. She had introduced him to the word; so American. Cute was a child or a small fluffy creature. It most definitely was not Cora. Cora was classier, womanly, many things but cute.

A single piercing blue eye stole him from his thoughts. It looked up at him before being obscured by an arm shielding it from the light. The arm moved allowing the hand to rub the sleep from her eyes before moving down once more to rub at the offending nose. He may not have thought her cute but he definitely found her to be endearing.

"Good morning," he leant down pressing his lips to hers, "Beautiful."


	5. Sail Away - Part 1

A/N: Two bits in one week! Don't get used to it. I found myself with a 6 hour round train journey yesterday to go see Damian Lewis and Helen McCrory read at the Hay Festival so this is the result of that journey. I've now got the format down thanks to suggestions from lovely people and a few ideas for upcoming chapters. Thank you to everyone that's read, reviewed and favourited so far.

* * *

_**Summer - 1898**_

"Cora," his voice was groggy with tiredness, exasperated.

"Sorry," she whispered back. She had been trying so hard not to disturb him with her tossing and turning. He was tired, she was tired, they all were tired.

It had been a long day. They'd boarded the SS Majestic early that morning bound for New York. The girls had been particularly trying. A combination of tiredness from the previous day's excitements, travelling to Liverpool and staying overnight in a hotel, and the fresh bout of excitement that came with boarding the ship and finally setting forth for foreign lands. Foreign to her husband and children that was.

Cora lay as still as she could beside Robert in the small bed that would be theirs for the next six nights trying not to disturb him further. After 10 years she was returning home. Was it home though? So much had changed in those 10 years. In 1888 Cora Levinson had boarded a steam liner accompanied by her mother, filled with intrepidation, upset and excitement. Today she'd boarded a ship in the opposite direction feeling many of the same feelings as before but in different quantities, this time as Cora Crawley, accompanied by her husband and three children. Her priorities had changed so much in those ten years. She could no longer begin to even fathom a life she didn't live for her beloved husband and darling girls. She had hoped it wouldn't have been this long before she had been able to go back and visit the states but things had happened. Pregnancies had happened; there was never a suitable time.

Her mother had been over whenever each of the girls had been born but she'd not seen her father or brother since she'd gotten married. They'd never seen the girl except for in the few photographs she'd been able to send over. Edith and Mary had been particularly excited by the prospect of meeting their American grandfather. Cora felt much the same about them meeting him too. While her mother was bold and brash her father was quiet and understated. A man from humble beginning who through hard work and perseverance had made something of himself. She'd always felt immensely proud of her father. They had a good relationship. She'd often locked horns with her mother growing up but she'd always gotten along with Isidore.

Cora put her inability to sleep down to the strange surroundings and her excitement for the month to come. Robert had bought the tickets as part of her birthday gift. She was to spend her 30th birthday surrounded by her family in Ohio. Something she'd never dreamed of happening. Violet had of course voiced her concerns over the idea of taking the girls while they were still so young. By the afternoon when the ship had reached Queenstown to pick up the final passengers before setting off on to the Pacific Ocean, when all the girls stood before her crying, she wondered if they should have listened to violet after all. Edith sobbed holding her pink arm shouting that Mary had pinched her. Mary, red faced and adamant, denied all knowledge of the event and claimed that it was in fact Edith who had pinched her. Two year old Sybil, overwrought and exhausted from refusing to take her nap, was simply just crying.

Robert wasn't helping matters either. Feeling seasick and generally being a bad traveller left him even more short-tempered than usual. With little patience for the girls he'd shouted at them only causing them to cry further. Once she'd suggested Robert might feel better if he had a lie down, making it seem it was his idea naturally, and placated the two older girls, sending them off to play in their room, she was left with a grizzly Sybil. They sat quietly together in the sitting room, Sybil on her lap curled into her chest still desperately fighting the urge to sleep despite her heavily drooping eyelids. In that moment she became aware just how tired the last two days had made her and looked forward to the moment she could crawl into bed and fall asleep.

And yet here she was, sleep eluding her. With every minute that ticked by she became more and more aware that it was another minute closer to morning. Another minute closer to the girls waking up and another day aboard a ship with a seasick husband and three children under the age of 6. Sleep was needed. She rolled over once more, curling up in an attempt to get comfortable. Robert grumbled in his sleep and the clock in the sitting room let off a low bong that informed her another hour had past.

She was now two hours into her second day of sailing. Sybil would probably wake in three and a half hours, the other girls not far behind her. Nanny would come up to see her of course but with the close proximity of the rooms in their suite no doubt they'd be woken.

Cora turned again resulting in yet another grumble from the other side of the bed. It was no use she decided, slipping out of bed and wrapping her dressing gown round her. Maybe a change of scenery would help. She'd pop her head round on the girls and check they were okay and then go have a lie down on the settee. Hopefully that would make her sleepy.


	6. Sail Away - Part 2

She poked her head round the door of the room the girls were sharing. They were only the other side of the sitting room from hers and Robert's room but she felt more settled knowing they okay. Sybil lay sprawled across her bed, limbs tangled in the sheets. Quietly she crept in to the room to tuck her back in properly.

"Mama?"

She turned to see Edith lying, eyes wide open, looking at her from the bottom bunk of the bunk beds she was sharing with Mary. Glancing up Cora saw that Mary was fast asleep.

"Go back to sleep sweetheart," she whispered, turning back to finish rearranging the sheets over the softly snoring Sybil.

"I can't sleep," Edith whispered back.

Cora pressed a kiss lightly to Sybil's forehead before coming over and crouching next to Edith.

"Not at all?"

The little girl shook her head and shuffled down in bed a bit more causing the covers to come up over her chin. Cora reached out and stroked her middle daughters head.

"Me neither. You should have come and told me."

"Papa would be cross again," Edith whispered back with a frown. Robert's earlier outburst was clearly still fresh in her mind. Cora didn't like to think that her little girl had been lying there in the dark for hours unable to sleep, too scared to go and see her or her papa for fear of making them cross. She'd always been sensitive but she was right, Robert had been so grumpy all day, he probably would have been annoyed, at least at first.

"Shuffle over." Edith looked confused but complied with her mother's request. The bed was narrow but Cora climbed in next to her daughter, cuddling up close to her. "We'll both try again. Goodnight darling girl."

Edith let out a yawn, cuddled further into her mother and bid her a sleepy goodnight. The two lay perfectly still, eyes closed, hoping sleep would take them.

"Mama?" Edith's whisper some fifteen minutes later was barely audible, not wanting to disturb her mother if she was sleeping. "Are you asleep?"

"No," Cora replied. She'd been sure Edith had dropped off but was clearly mistaken. The little girl sighed. Neither of them appeared to be going to sleep any time soon. Cora had an idea. "Put your shoes and dressing gown on."

She crept out of bed to find some shoes for Edith who was now sat up looking thoroughly confused. "Come on. Quietly, don't wake your sisters."

"Where are we going?" Cora handed the shoes over to Edith along with her dressing gown. She smiled as she watched her push her arms through the sleeves and wrapped the dressing gown round herself.

"On an adventure."

After a detour to get Cora's own shoes and a blanket the two left the darkness of their suite, hand in hand, and step out in to the brightly lit corridor. The ship was silent except for the constant hum of the engines beneath them. They weaved through the rabbit run of corridors, stepping over the raised door entrances until they opened a final door out into the night. The cold sea breeze immediately hit their faces. Edith moved closer to her mother. It took a while for their eyes to readjust once more to the darkness. Once they had, Cora eyed her target and led Edith to a deck chair further along the ship. She sat down, sinking into the canvas of the chair. Edith climbed on to her lap as she draped the blanket over the two of them, bringing it up round their chins to block out the wind.

Before them lay nothing but sky. In the dead of night in the middle of the sea all that could be seen was an inky black expanse smattered with stars. They sat huddled together for warmth, looking at them, gently being rocked by the ship.

"Mama what is Grandpapa like?"

"He's quite different from Grandmama. He's quieter, hard working. You'll meet him soon and see for yourself."

"And Uncle Harold?"

"And Uncle Harold."

"What did you and Uncle Harold do in America?"

"Growing up?" Edith nodded her head. "When I was a little girl my papa, your grandpapa, would take me and your uncle out into the yard at night. We'd take a blanket and spread it on the ground and then the three of us would lie down and look at the stars. The skies would be completely clear and covered in little twinkly lights. Grandpapa would point out all the constellations to us and tell us stories about each one."

"What's a constellation?" She stumbled over the big word.

"A constellation is group of stars. You see that really bright star over there," Cora pointed off into the distance, "the brightest one."

Edith squinted off into the distance. "Yes Mama, I see it."

"That star is called Polaris, the North Star. Across from there are seven stars that make a shape like a plough. Can you see them? Down from the North Star there is a star with three other stars just over from it in a straight line. Then the last star in the line is the corner of four that form a bucket shape. See them? Like a plough. We call it the Big Dipper in America. Your Papa told me it's called the Plough in England."

Edith was still looking around for the stars. "Mama, I can't – "

Cora pointed again. "See there's the handle there, those three in a line, then there's four in a sort of rectangle shape – "

Edith gasped as she found what she was looking for, "I see it!"

"That's a constellation. Its proper name is Ursa Major." Cora's astronomy lesson was cut short by a gasp from her daughter.

"Mama! That star moved!"

"Where?" She looked around quickly scanning the skies to see what her daughter had seen.

"There! Mama look!" Edith pointed excitedly as another ball of light streaked across the sky.

She couldn't help the smile that spread across her face as she caught sight of the star. "A shooting star. Good spot darling." More stars appeared moving through the sky.

"It's beautiful," Edith whispered, wide mouthed in awe, as if any loud noise would stop the show nature was putting on for them.

"You know Edith, when you see a shooting star you're supposed to make a wish."

"Really?"

"Yes. Make a wish sweetheart and maybe it will come true."

The two girls sat admiring the sky a while longer before the chill of the sea breeze started to permeate the blanket that was supposed to be protecting them. Edith let out a might yawn, triggering one of similar power in Cora.

"Time for bed cherub." Edith snuggled further into her mother's lap. "Edith…"

Two big blue eyes looked up at her hopefully, "Carry me?" Cora laughed and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"You're far too big for me to carry! You're my big girl. Come on, off you jump." She pulled the blanket off them and waited for Edith to get off her before wrapping the blanket back round her daughter. The two walked quietly hand in hand back to their room where upon entering Edith immediately slumped down on the settee.

It was curled up together, fast asleep on the settee, that Robert found them at a more normal time that morning.


	7. Letters - Part 1

**_29_****_th_****_ December 1899_**

_My Darling Robert,_

_It is a ridiculous time in the morning here. I know I wrote you but two days ago and I know I should be asleep but I simply cannot. Instead I find myself creeping around the house writing letters. Downton is currently silent in only the way Downton can be, creaking and groaning. No doubt the maids will be up in a few hours to prepare the fires but for now I believe I am the only one awake. It is raining here. I lay for a long while listening to the sound of the rain before deciding on sneaking out to the sitting room to write you. It's at night when I find myself missing you the most. I'm hoping that in writing this I will feel somehow closer to you._

_I'm sorry darling, I know until now I tried to only write positively to you. I hope the letters from myself and the girls have kept you in high spirits especially over Christmas. No doubt you are missing us as equally as we are missing you. I know it has only been a few weeks since you left but tonight I'm finding hard to put a brave face on things. Tomorrow morning I will be fine but at this present moment in time I need you to know how much I'm missing you. Sometimes I wake up in the night and for a brief moment I forget you're not beside me. In many ways it's like when we first got married. The loneliness. Wanting to be near you but being unable to reach out. This time an ocean stands between us rather than a door. Back then we were young and foolish. We didn't tell each other how we felt. I made you aware of how I felt the night before you left and made you a promise. I'm afraid this letter goes against that promise but I hope you will forgive me this moment of weakness. _

_Robert I'm scared. News has come back of all the lives lost the other week. They're calling upon more men to go and join the cause and I can't help but think how much longer will it be until I see you again? __If at all.__ I'm sorry. I'm just worried. The main difference between that first year of marriage and now is that no matter how lonely I feel or how much I want to be with you and can't be, I know that you love me. I guess I just need to make sure that you know I love you too, from the bottom of my heart. With every fibre of my being. _

_Please stay safe._

_My love always,_

_Cora._

* * *

"My lady?" Mrs Jenkins shook Cora gently by the shoulder. She wouldn't usually be in the sitting room at 4am. She'd been called by one of the maids after they'd spotted the lady of the house slumped over the desk in the corner of the room, snoring gently, as they went to set the fire. The maid, a fairly new addition to the house, had been unsure as to what to do in the bizarre situation and thought the housekeeper best deal with it seeing as Lady Grantham's lady's maid would not yet be awake. "My lady?"

Cora stirred from her sleep, groggily sitting up, looking just as confused by finding herself in the sitting room as Mrs Jenkins and the maid had been. "Sorry to wake you, it's just-"

Cora looked down at the page on the desk where her head had been. "I must have fallen asleep," she mumbled more to herself rather than anyone else in the room.

Little comments had flitted around downstairs about her ladyship's ability to sleep lately. All made in passing, things like the lady's maid mentioning Cora looking especially tired some mornings or cook complaining about breakfast being delayed because her ladyship still wasn't up. Small comments which on their own passed without a second thought but when considered together painted a picture of a bigger problem.

On the surface Cora seemed fine. She had taken life with a husband at war in her stride. She'd thrown herself into representing Downton with Robert away and spent every spare moment with her children. To the trained eye however, there always seemed to be something not quite right with Cora. She was definitely missing her husband more than she was letting on. She couldn't contain it forever. Being unable to sleep properly seemed to be how the upset was manifesting.

"I didn't know whether to wake you but you looked so uncomfortable I thought you might want to go up to your own bed and had a more comfortable rest."

The extreme tiredness Cora felt caused her to process what was being said to her a lot slower than usual. Mrs Jenkins wanted to turn to her and tell her to go to bed like you would instruct a child who had reached the state of tired, grogginess Cora was in, but that would be improper. All she could do is wait until the suggestion of going up to her own bed sunk in to Lady Grantham's head.

With a look of sudden clarity Cora rose to her feet, seemingly making a decision, "Yes of course. Sorry I'll go up now," and shuffled out the room.


	8. Letters - Part 2

Cora woke that morning in the same manner as most mornings of late, feeling extremely tired. A sharp pain shot through her neck as she attempted to sit up before she found herself falling back to sleep. The memory of the previous night flooded back to her with the painful reminder. She had wondered if it had been a dream. She'd been having a lot of those recently but the stiff neck she was now experiencing suggested otherwise, she had fallen asleep at her desk writing to Robert.

That night she'd particularly felt the lack of his presence beside her. The quietness of their bed without the gentle sound of her husband's breathing beside her became too much. She found the nights difficult but once morning came she normally felt better, it didn't seem so hard, but today the oppressive silence of her room loomed over her once again.

Gingerly she rose from her bed and called for her lady's maid, Taylor. Today she would take her breakfast downstairs. She could not bear to stay in the room any longer than necessary.

Taylor arrived and promptly started to dress her mistress once she'd sent a message downstairs to alert them to the new dining arrangements.

"Did you sleep well my lady?" Taylor ran the brush through Cora's hair noticing the dark circles under her eyes. She'd been fairly quiet ever since Taylor arrived. It was quite unlike her. It could be down to her tiredness but Miss Taylor had an inkling it was something else bothering her.

She made eye contact through the mirror, "You heard then?"

"Heard my lady?"

"I thought I would have caused a fair amount of gossip downstairs this morning."

"No my lady?" Taylor looked quite blank, reassuring Cora that she wasn't just pretending to save her any embarrassment. If she was she was a good actress.

"I gave Poppy quite the shock this morning finding me asleep at my desk. She had to get Mrs Jenkins to wake me. Quite embarrassing really."

"I'm sure it wasn't my lady. If you don't mind my asking, why were you there?"

"I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd be better off making use of my time and went to write some letters. Next thing I remember I had a stiff neck and was being stirred by Mrs Jenkins."

"Would you like a lavender bath tonight my lady? Maybe that would help you sleep."

"That sounds lovely. Thank you."

* * *

Cora walked down the stairs to the dining room still in a mood. The more she thought how she needed to get out of it, the further she descended. Up until now she'd managed to stay cheerful, at least whenever everyone else was around, even if she didn't feel it. Today however, she just couldn't bring herself to do it.

The sight of the dining room table set for one only depressed her further. This loneliness, she decided, was getting out of hand. She'd have to call on someone in the afternoon. She couldn't stay sulking in Downton or she would go stir crazy. Maybe a brisk horse ride would blow away some of the cobwebs.

Carson pulled out her chair allowing her to sit. It was then that she spotted it. There on the table, on top of her plate, in his undeniable script, lay an envelope addressed to Cora. Quickly she snatched it up as if her life depended on it.

"Carson! When did this arrive?"

"But ten minute ago my lady." The butler uncharacteristically smiled down at her. The pure joy on her face was enough to cheer even the most stoic of men.

She stroked over the ink, torn between ripping open the letter and devouring it, and taking her time and savouring the moment of reading its contents for the first time. No doubt she would read it multiple times again but it would never be the same as the first read.

"My lady?" Carson stood beside her, holding a platter with a letter opener. Briefly drawn away from her thoughts, she turned and took the knife, thanking him.

Her hands shook slightly as she sliced through the envelope. This is ridiculous, she told herself, despairing at her hands. It was only a letter and yet she could hear the blood rushing in her ears. Unable to bear it any longer she ripped out the letter, hurriedly unfolding it and read the first line.

_Cora, my love, _

Her heart pounded and she wanted to cry. At that moment of writing he was safe. Of course things could have changed since then but she didn't think about that. He was safe and he loved her.

_I apologise that I have not had chance to write until now. I have received your letters with news from yourself and the girls. They've helped keep me in good spirits. At night I often find myself thinking of you all, rereading your letters, seeing your tales from Downton so vividly in my imagination. I dream of the days when I will return to you and will no longer be reliant on my mind to see you, hold you, kiss you. _

_Despite our separation I draw comfort from you regularly, for even with this distance between us I know you are always with me in my heart. That fated morning that I left caused me a great deal of pain but your keeping of our promise helped me, for through you I draw my strength._

_A great surprise befell me upon arrival at the docks in Liverpool. We travelled here by the SS Majestic. How different the journey was compared to the last time I was aboard her. Despite the circumstances I happily drew back to the memories of last year as I walked around the ship. It was a journey where once again I felt you beside me, if only this time in spirit._

_The fighting has been tough here but we battle on. As you have kept your promise I have kept mine. I am doing my best and cannot wait to see you gain._

_Tell the girls I love them and miss them and will be home as soon as I can._

_Ever your loving husband,_

_Robert_

Carefully she folded the letter back and placed it once again within its envelope. The letter not only brought news from Robert but a feeling of relief. During the last few weeks a pressure had built around Cora, reaching a dangerous level close to explosion, but now the pressure had released. It hadn't disappeared entirely but it had lessen in a rush, much like a rush of steam releasing out of a boiling pot when the lid is removed. She still missed him of course but suddenly everything didn't seem so hard. The mood that had followed her from the night seemed to have disappeared with the light.

* * *

_A/N: I just wanted to comment on some of the history. The SS Majestic was indeed a White Star liner that went from England to New York. During the Boer War the boat was called to transport troops to South Africa and did so twice, in December 1899 and February 1900. The captain of the ship in 1898, when Robert and Cora went over to America in this story and in 1899, when Robert went to war, was captain Edward Smith, the captain of the Titanic. Don't you just love when things tie up so neatly?_

_Also don't worry, the "promise" mentioned in these last two chapters will be explained in later chapters._

___Thank you everyone who has read, favourited and reviewed this story so far._


	9. Dreams - Part 1

**_June 1902_**

Robert knocked softly at the door joining his room to that of his wife's. He felt awkward. He knew she was alone, she'd gone up a while before him and was sure to be ready and in bed and yet here he stood knocking on the door. Before he left he would have just walked in, knocking as he passed through as an afterthought. That was a year and a half ago though. He'd returned from the war that morning; things had slotted back to normal easier than he'd imagined. He'd been so pleased to be back. The girls had spent the day vying for his attentions, delighted to have their papa back. He couldn't believe how much they'd grown and changed in the time. Cora was also pleased to have him back. Every time he'd looked over at her that day, she'd been grinning at him. Now for some reason, however he felt nervous. She hadn't replied to his knocking. Maybe she'd gotten used to sleeping alone and wouldn't want him in her bed tonight. He mentally shook himself and opened the door knowing she'd be waiting for him.

She was in bed, the lamp still lit. The soft light bathed her sleeping face. She looked so peaceful and content that he immediately regretted coming in. He wanted to turn back, dejected, and return to his own bed but this was the first time he'd been with her on his own since he'd returned. Even at dinner, when the girls were in bed and therefore not stealing his attention, he'd still had his mother, sister and her husband to entertain. He stood watching her from afar, glad to be back with her.

Her eyes fluttered open and squinted at him. "Sorry I didn't mean to wake you. I can go sleep in there if you want." He wafted his hand behind him indicating that he meant his dressing room. He tried to sound casual, like he was happy to sleep there, but his stomach fluttered at the thought of it.

She frowned. Why would she want him to sleep in his dressing room? They'd not slept in the same bed since the night he'd left. She'd spent many lonely nights imagining this night, falling asleep in his arms. They'd written each other with their secret desires for the night they were to be reunited. Letters that had made her blush and her heart race at the thought. Robert always seemed freer in sharing his feeling on paper than in person. She was sure he took meticulous care in writing them down, but with time to think before sharing he didn't clam up and appear half as awkward as he did when sharing feelings face to face. "Don't be foolish. I want you here." He visibly relaxed, in turn making Cora relax. He wanted to be here as much as she wanted him. He rushed over, shedding his dressing gown as he went and climbed in beside her.

Cora immediately drew herself up next to him and they lay face to face. A silence came over them as they gazed at each other, coy smiles on their faces, happy just to be so close.

"Sorry I fell asleep," Cora whispered.

"You can go back to sleep if you want. I didn't mean to wake you."

She leant over closing the gap between them pressing her lips briefly against his before settling back how they were. "I'm glad you did."

"Tired?"

A puff of air came from Cora, "when am I not these days?" Robert looked concerned and stroked her cheek. It was said jokingly but he worried. She'd forgotten just how serious he could be sometimes. "I'm feeling surprisingly awake now though." A cheeky smirk and a raised eyebrow put a smile back on his face. She draped her arm lazily across him, pressing her body even closer to his.

"I like this. Is it new?" His fingers traced over the ribbon straps of her white night gown. The bodice was sheer lace, showing her stomach beneath it. The collar tantalisingly covered her breasts.

"I bought it a few months ago in America. Been saving it for tonight. Do you approve?"

The mention of America hung heavily between them. It couldn't be ignored. "I'm sorry I wasn't there."

She bit her lip. "It couldn't be helped. Let's not think about that tonight." She kissed him once more, drawing them out of the sadness that had seeped in and back to the moment. He kissed her back, wrapping his arms round her waist.

"I love you," he whispered.

She rested her forehead against his, nuzzling him with her nose a few times. "I love you." Her arms settled under his, reaching up his back to play with the hair at the base of his neck. They were in no rush pressing soft, chaste kisses against each other's lips, looking into each other's eyes, quietly communicating a year and a half's worth of longing.

The kisses got longer. Robert brought his hand up to her face again, stoking over her cheek bones as she sucked gently on his lower lip. The smell of her soap on her skin, the touch of her hands and the sound of her little sighs attacked his senses as they got lost in each other.

She pulled away abruptly. Stopping for a moment like she'd heard something. He pressed his lips to her neck focusing her attentions back on him until once again her head snapped back, this time turning towards the door. He could hear something now too, a soft tapping and whimpering coming from the corridor. "What's − ?"

"Sybil?" Cora tentatively called out.

The door creaked open and there, hiccupping, in tears stood Sybil.

"Darling what is it? What's wrong?" Sybil stood in her nightdress utterly distraught. She sobbed so hard she was unable to answer her mother, leaving Cora to second guess the trouble. "Another dream?" The young girl, rooted to the spot, nodded briefly, her shoulders heaving. "Oh Darling," Cora sat up, turning her whole body towards the door and held out her arms, "come here."

Sybil rushed over, crashing into her mother's embrace and immediately started sobbing even harder than before. Her breathing was uneven as she gasped and hiccupped between cries. Cora loosen Sybil's grip round her, sitting her down on the edge of the bed.

"Breathe sweetheart. Just breathe. Big deep breaths." She tried to keep her tone calming but Sybil wasn't listening. Her face was red and puffy. Tears streamed down it. "Sybil sweetheart you need to calm down." She brushed the tears from her face. "Breathe with me. In … out…" Sybil tried to breathe in time with her mother, fighting against each stuttering gasp.

"Sybil listen to your mother. Breathe." Cora reached behind herself, laying a hand on Robert's leg. She knew he was only trying to help but she was dealing with it. Sybil need to focus on her breathing right now. Thankfully Robert took the hint and backed off to let her deal with it.

"That's it. In …", she took a loud exaggerated breath, "and out..." Sybil's breathing seemed easier. She was still taking in quick breaths but they were steadier.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sybil crumpled her face and fiercely shook her head. Cora shuffled around and got her to get into bed with her properly. She curled up at her side whimpering as Cora soothed her, stroking her hair. "Shh. You're okay. You're safe. It was just a dream."

They lay like that for a while. Sybil's crying slowly petering out with Cora's assurances.

"Darling I need to turn over." Cora was uncomfortable. She had tried to ignore it, not wanting to disturb Sybil who now seemed fairly calm and on the edge of sleep. It was no use though, she knew she couldn't fall to sleep lying on this side even if Sybil was comfortable. "Why don't you go in the middle?"

Surprisingly the little one agreed straight away, climbing over her mother as she turned over and getting comfortable between her parents.

Robert stroked his youngest's arm. "Feeling better?" She quickly turned away from him, snuggling up closer to her mother, tucking her head under her chin.

Over the top of Sybil's head the couple caught each other's eyes. "I'm sorry," Cora mouthed with an apologetic smile. Robert looked hurt, not just by the abrupt change in their plans but mainly by the way his daughter had spurned him.

"Welcome home," he whispered dejectedly.

Across her daughter Cora reached for his hand taking it in her own, their fingers naturally interlocking. "I'm so glad you're home." She pulled his hand up to her mouth and pressed a kiss to his knuckles.

"So am I." He kissed her forehead, dipping down to kiss the back of Sybil's hair before getting comfy and ready for sleep. Sybil was already gone, Cora's eyes were slowly blinking with tiredness, he felt overwhelmed by it too. "Goodnight darling."

Cora smiled, eyes closed. "Goodnight."

* * *

I've uploaded a picture of Cora's nightie to my fic tumblr. It's ladybeaumont if you wanna go have a look or search the tag "fic: sleepless nights"


	10. Dreams - Part 2

Robert had been half awake already, thanks to his youngest daughter constantly pulling the covers off him, but her swift kick to his shin had definitely woken him for good. He couldn't be cross though. As he looked over at his two girls snuggled together, yet somehow with limbs sprawled all over the bed, he felt his heart swell with love. Contented, he closed his eyes trying to claim back a few more minutes of sleep before he'd have to get up. Just as he was about to fall asleep once more, someone slapped him on the forehead. His eyes sprang open to see that Cora, who had been lying on her side, one arm lazily resting across her daughters middle and the other folded above Sybil with her head resting on it, had stretched out her cramped arm and in doing so managed to hit him.

His startled "unff" had disturbed Cora from her slumber. She blinked a few times, her eyes focusing on him. Her face lit up.

"Morning," she whispered, a smile plastered to her face.

"Morning." His smile matched hers. How long they had waited to say that to each other.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Between having the blankets pulled from me and kicked by my youngest daughter and hit in the face by my wife? … yes, not bad really."

"Oh Darling," she sniggered, trying to be sympathetic but the thought of Robert returning only to be abused by her and his daughter caused her to laugh, "I am sorry. This wasn't really the night we thought we'd have was it?"

Robert couldn't help but see the funny side of it all, their night had been quite the opposite of the one they'd planned. "No but how can I be cross when I wake up with two beautiful girls beside me?" Their eyes both settled on Sybil between them. She looked peaceful, a marked difference from how she'd been the night before. "Has this been a regular occurrence?"

"Fairly, poor love. Usually she just needs a pat on the head and some reassurance and she goes back to bed but, well, you saw how she was last night, when she's like that I have her in with me." She stroked her hair, soft in her touch. Robert had always been impressed with Cora's ability to mother.

"Poor girl. Does she remember what the dreams are about?"

"Sometimes, sometimes not." Sybil didn't always remember what it was that she had dreamt of. Cora could never really decide whether these dreams were better or worse than the ones she remembered. At least when she didn't remember what had upset her she couldn't dwell on it but then the unknown could unsettle her just as much as those she remembered.

"What are they about?"

Cora gave him a meaningful look and chewed her lip. "Just things, being chased, monsters, being hurt, her family being hurt- "she trailed off looking back down at Sybil.

"Me?" the pain was clear in his voice. She looked up straight at him. She couldn't bear to tell him out loud. It seemed cruel. He knew, he could see it in her eyes, she didn't need to tell him. Robert was often a feature of Sybil's nightmares, she worried about him. Cora had worried too. Sybil wasn't the only one to have dreamed of him the last year and a half. Thankfully their fears had never come to fruition. He'd return to them safe and sound.

"You're home now."

"I hate that I've upset you all."

"You did what you had to do and we're all incredibly proud of you."

"Sybil wasn't last night." She'd seen the look on his face last night, the way he'd flinched whenever Sybil turned away from him, hiding from him, turning to her. She'd hurt him without even realising. She'd just been a child, upset, scared, seeking comfort from her mother. She wouldn't have even thought about it but it had clearly upset Robert.

"Robert. You've been away for a year and a half, that's nearly a quarter of her life, it's going to take us all a while to get accustomed to each other again. It's nothing personal. She was upset, she's gotten used to it just being me in here." He didn't seem convinced. "I promise you, she's been so looking forward to your return. We all have." Sybil fidgeted, once again kicking her dad.

"Oww!"

Cora burst out laughing, he didn't look amused. "I'm sorry Darling."

"I don't know why you're laughing, you're just as bad as her."

Sybil had woken herself with the kick. Much like her mother, on opening her blue eyes and seeing Robert there, her face lit up. "Papa!" She threw her arms around him.

Robert chuckled at the outpouring of affection. Any worries he'd had from the previous night dissolved instantly. Cora was right, of course she was, Sybil still loved him, she was pleased he was back. The grip she had round him made him feel stupid for ever doubting that. "Good morning sweetheart."

"Good morning Papa," she chimed, pausing briefly, "it's funny saying that."

"Is it?"

"Yes, I haven't said it in a very long time. It's nice."

"Are you feeling better after last night?"

"Uh huh,"

"Do you remember what it was about?"

"No." He hoped above all that it wasn't him that had caused the nightmare.

"Well I'm glad you feel better no. How about, this morning, you and your sisters join me in the dining room for breakfast?"

"Can we?" Her excitement evident in her voice caused Robert to chuckle. Only once before had she been allowed breakfast with her father in the dining room. Usually she ate with her sisters in the nursery.

"I don't see why not. You've all become quite the grown up little ladies since I've been away."

Up until then Cora had remained silent, happy to watch on as her husband and daughter bonded. "Am I allowed to join this breakfast?"

Robert raised an eyebrow, "Do you think you can behave yourself?"

Cora squinted, pretending to be in deep thought, "I think I can try." Sybil giggled, finding her parent's exchange endlessly funny. The joyful sound encouraged Robert.

"Well in that case, if you promise to use your best manners, I'm sure we can find a seat for you somewhere...maybe."

Cora pouted.

"There's some dusty old ones in the cellar I think. We'll get Carson to bring you up one, just watch out for the spiders."

Both girls crumpled up their noses. They were so similar in their facial expression.

"Papa?"

"Yes Sybil."

"I'm quite hungry. Can we have bacon?" She batted her eyelashes in a way Cora had been known to do on occasion when she really wanted to get her own way. He was weak to it when Cora did it and it seemed he was weak to it with Sybil. She'd become amazingly like Cora since he'd been away, more so than he remembered her being.

"We'll see what Cook can do shall we?"

Cora smirked, she may be 6 years old but Sybil had gotten her papa firmly wrapped round her little finger. "You'd better go and get dressed then and tell your sisters and nanny, hadn't you?"

The little one climbed over her mother, bounded off the bed and raced towards the door, skidding round the corner and off down the corridor.

She called after her, "Sybil! Don't run!" but it was no use, she was long gone.

The couple laughed to themselves at the excitement and sheer energy she'd shown so early in the morning. Cora moved closer to Robert now that they were once again alone. She rested her head against his shoulder.

"I know you've just got back but you shouldn't spoil her too much."

"How can I resist?"

"She may seem all cute and lovable but she's able to become a complete little madam when she wants." There spoke a voice of experience.

"Wonder where she gets that from?"

"Well she doesn't get the cuteness from you."

He chuckled, "No that's definitely a gift from you, along with the ability to make me give in to her every demand."

Cora yawned.

"Tired?"

She hummed in response, nuzzling into his shoulder further.

"You could stay here. Go back to sleep and have breakfast in bed as usual." He ran his hand up and down her arm.

"No, I want to be with my family. I'll get up." She showed no sign of moving though with a combination of tiredness and enjoying Robert's touch out weighing her desire to get up.

"You can always have a sleep in the afternoon I suppose." This moved her. She opened her eyes and looked at him mischievously.

"I had been hoping you'd spend some time with me after lunch very much not sleeping."

His eyebrow rose with intrigue.

"I was thinking we could make up for last night."

"I like your thinking." He pulled his wife in closer for a kiss, quickly returning to how they'd been before they were disturbed the night before.

"How long do reckon we have before they coming looking for us?"

"Not long enough," Cora said with a sigh, rolling back onto her back.

"There's three of them to get dressed though," he said hopefully.

"They're much quicker than they used to be though and no doubt Sybil will be chivvying them on to get to breakfast as quickly as possible."

"We'd better get moving then," Robert sat up swinging his legs out of bed, "come on."


End file.
